


Adventures of the Flaming Homosexuals

by Dae_Dreaming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekyeol get into shit, Bisexual!Jongdae, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, SlightAngst, Someone please save Minah, dumb shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae_Dreaming/pseuds/Dae_Dreaming
Summary: Where a girl meets the friends of a lifetime.





	1. Characters

**Princess Minah and the Six ~~Idiots~~ Dwarfs**

 

**Name** : Yoon Minah   
**Year** : 2  
**Relationship** : none (yet)

-smol   
-likes chocolate and chicken   
-don't touch her paints unless you want to die   
-easily annoyed

 

 

 

**Name** : Zhang Yixing  
**Year** : 3  
**Relationship** : dating Kris Wu

-actual mom   
-angel   
-peacekeeper  
\- gentle   
-the only sane roommate (according to Minah) 

 

 

 

**Name** : Kris Wu  
**Year** : 3   
**Relationship** : Dating Yixing

-tol   
-misunderstood   
-may be going through a phase   
-only Yixing can wake him up in the morning   
-may actually put a bounty on Baekyeol's heads 

 

 

 

**Name** : Byun Baekhyun   
**Year** : 2   
**Relationship** : dating Chanyeol

-even smoler  
-actual puppy   
-doesn't stop talking   
-seriously how does one person have so much to say  
-gay   
- _so much gay_

 

 

 **Name** : Park Chanyeol  
**Year** : 2  
**Relationship** : dating Baekhyun

-tol (acts smol)   
-loud   
-loud   
-loud   
-and loud   
-can be boyfriend material   
-his shirts disappear and he blames shirt goblins (it's actually Baekhyun and Minah)

 

 

 

 **Name** : Luhan   
**Year** : 4   
**Relationship** : dating Minseok

-needs to chill   
-has baby doll hands   
-thinks he's Minah's mom   
-his favorite possession is a pink apron that says 'give mama a kiss'

 

 

 

 

 **Name** : Kim Minseok   
**Year** : 4  
**Relationship** : Dating Luhan

-really needs a martini  
-"why am I here again"  
-oldest (lol jk)   
-prays 4 Minah  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she gets new roommates:

* * *

 

Minah dried her hands on a towel and straightened the snack plates on the counter. The clock ticked down until her  _special guests_ arrived and she was starting to regret her life choices.

Minah was a smart girl. She has common sense. She does her research, she knows what she can and can't do. But this time she fucked up. Unbelievably fucked up.

She had  _accidentally_  bought a penthouse for 6 + people. (She still wonders how that's possible.) And now she can't pay it off on her own. So she was stuck getting roommates. Minah's mentally kicking herself just thinking about it. All her dignity, just out the window.

Minah had gotten an offer which was hard to resist, so she said yes. She was desperate. Rent was due in a couple weeks and there was no way she could pay all of it alone. She hasn't met the people yet either. In fact, now that she's thinking about it, she doesn't even know the gender of the roommates, or how many of them they're going to be.

She froze when she heard the doorbell ring around the house. Minah immediately straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her boycut hair as she ran to answer the door. She opened the door with a smile which dropped when she saw just a chest.

Minah wasn't short. She thought of herself to be average or even slightly above. But this man in front of her made her feel like she was 3 feet tall.

She slowly looked up to catch a face of a handsome man. He had a selection of earrings on his left earlobe and his light orangish hair was pushed back. He was looking down on her, both literally and figuratively.

"H-how can I help you?" Minah gulped and hoped this wasn't the guy who wanted to be roommates with her. She jumped when another face popped out behind the tall man's back.

"Hi! Are you Yoon Minah?!"

Minah nodded causing the smaller male to smile. He pushed himself in front of the tall man and bowed, "My name is Byun Baekhyun and I'm here about the penthouse?"

Minah sighed and opened the door further, "Come in."  
  
  
  


Her mouth dropped as 6 unbelievably good-looking men walked into her apartment. Was she in a cheesy drama?

The last one smiled and bowed to her. "Thank you for taking our offer. My name is Zhang Yixing."

Minah smiled at the polite man, "It's no problem."

"Oooo nice house." Minah turned to see another tall man with slight big ears spread out on the couch. Baekhyun slapped the man's thigh, "Be polite. God Channie, you're not an animal."

'Channie' sat up straight and pouted as he sat on the couch. Minah left them in the living room as she brought over the snack platter. She placed it down on the coffee table before wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"Hello, I'm Yoon Minah. Do you mind introducing yourselves?"

Baekhyun was the first to stand up, "I'm Byun Baekhyun, I'm a second year." He nudged to the tall man with the big ears, the one he called Channie. The man smiled and put up a peace sign, "I'm Park Chanyeol, also a second year."

Minah smiled awkwardly and nodded. Another man waved, flashing a thousand-watt smile, "I'm Luhan! It's nice meeting you!"

Minah bowed politely to Luhan, not knowing what else to do. Yixing was the next to get up, "I'm Yixing but you already know that."

Minah smiled genuinely at Yixing, she liked Yixing the best. A man with light brown hair pushed back spoke up after, "I'm Minseok and I swear to god if you're  _anything_  like Baekhyun I'm moving out right now."

Minah let out a small laugh as Baekhyun threw a pillow at Minseok. Minah looked at the last man expectedly. He was examining a ring on his finger when Yixing slightly nudged his thigh. He looked up and frowned when he saw Minah looking at him.

"I'm Kris."

Yixing whispered something in the taller male's ear and gently squeezed his arm. Kris seemed to relax a bit. There was silence after that and Minah coughed lightly, not knowing what to do with the awkward tension. Luckily Chanyeol spoke up, "Um, do you mind showing us our rooms."

Minah immediately stood up,"Oh yeah, follow me." She leads the 6 men down the corridor to the bedrooms. She turned around and almost tripped when she saw Yixing squeeze Kris's hand, leaving a small kiss on his knuckles.

A thought popped into Minah's head but she pushed it away as she opened the first room.

"As requested, a room with musical equipment."

Yixing lit up as he took in the keyboard that was attached to a computer along with bookshelves empty, ready to be filled by music notebooks.

"This is amazing!" Yixing gasped as he pulled Kris into the room excitingly. Kris rolled his eyes but there was a tug of amusement at his lips.

Minah smiled, "I'm glad you like it, but I'm sorry. I didn't realize that there was going to be two people sharing the room. Should I bring in another bed?"

Yixing shook his head, "We don't need it."

"But-"

"People who are together for more than two years usually incline to sleep in the same bed." Kris cut Minah off.

Minah's jaw dropped as her eyes darted in between Kris and Yixing. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it. But her curiosity got the better of her.

"Wait..you mean that yo-"

"Dating? Yes." She turned and glared at Baekhyun who was smiling innocently back at her.

"Wait, are all o-"

"Gay? Yes."

"So you're all in a re-"

"In a relationship? Yes."

"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES," Minah yelled at Baekhyun who was currently trying his best not to laugh.

"You guys don't seem gay though?" She muttered, trying to defend herself.

Luhan rolled his eyes, "There they go again. Straight people always assuming all gay people wear feminine clothes and makeup."

He faltered and looked at Baekhyun who was wearing tight jeans and a pastel sweater, "Actually never mind, this diva wears makeup but he's an exception."

Kris stepped threateningly towards Minah, "You got a problem with that?"

Minah shook her head nervously, "N-no I think you all look cute together."

Kris pushed Minah out along with the four other guys, "And don't enter without knocking." He said, slamming the door in their faces.

"Is he always this cold?"

"Nah. He's in a good mood today."

Minah's eyes widened, a good mood?

She coughed before motioning to the door opposite from her's, "Okay anyway, Minseok and Luhan, this is your room."

She swung the door open, revealing a room with white walls and basic furniture. Luhan ran in excitingly, dragging his boyfriend in.   
Baekhyun was about to follow but Luhan shut the door in his face.

Chanyeol chuckled as he ruffled his hurt boyfriend's hair, "It's okay Baekkie, let's go to our room."

Minah pointed to a door opposite from Kris and Yixing's. "That's your room and mine is right next to yours. If you guys need anything I'll be in there."

Chanyeol nodded and walked into his room. Minah quickly ran into the safety of her room, breathing heavily as she shut the door. This was a lot weirder that she had originally anticipated.


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she bonds with a puppy:

 

* * *

"Minah....Minah!!!! Minaaahhhhhh."

Minah groaned as she opened her eyes. She rolled over, pushing her hair behind her ear as she checked the time.

5:39.

Baekhyun better have a good reason for waking her up. Minah pushed herself off her comfortable bed and ruffled her hair as she walked out of her room. Baekhyun was standing in the hallway, hair all messed up and just in jeans.

"OH JESUS CHRIST PUT A SHIRT ON." Minah yelled, covering her eyes with a hand as she pushed Baekhyun back into his room with her other hand.

She waited impatiently as Baekhyun stumbled out again wearing a very large sweatshirt, one that most likely belonged to Chanyeol. The sweatshirt itself came down to his mid thighs and Minah wasn't going to lie, it was really cute to see the shorter male drown in his boyfriend's clothes.

"What do you want?" Minah hissed in a low whisper. Baekhyun pulled the sleeves over his hands and nudged his glasses higher on his nose.   
"I need you to come with me shopping."

"Why me?!"

"Because you know the area! Besides, I need stuff for my classes and you can help me with that. You are a student right?"

"Yes, I go to Seoul University."

"Great! Now please help me?" Baekhyun widened his eyes and puckered out his bottom lip slightly.

Minah sighed, "Fine, but after nine. Don't you ever wake me up before seven again."

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, "Thanks Minah!"

Minah rolled her eyes as she walked back into her room. She cursed her stupid morals and her habit of being the nicer person. She's got to learn how to say no.

Minah pushed her thoughts aside as she collapsed on her bed, pulled her warm blankets over her cold body. She snuggled into the pillow and let sleep take over.   
  
  
  
  


She was awoken hours later by someone patting her cheeks. Minah peered open an eye and tried not to groan when she saw Baekhyun standing over her.

"Rise and shine Minah! It's time to go."

Minah whined and rolled over, "Noooooo." She said, stuffing her face into her pillow.

"Minaaaah. I didn't know you had such pretty paints. It would be a shame if they were ruined."

Minah clenched her fists as she sat up, "I'll be down in a few."

Baekhyun flashed an angelic smile as if he wasn't just threatening to ruin her expensive paints. As Baekhyun bounded out of the room, Minah shut the door and picked up a pair of jeans from the floor. She grabbed a random sweatshirt on her way to the bathroom.

Minah walked out of her room, freshly showered, teeth brushed and haired combed thirty minutes later. She smiled when she smelt the sweet aroma of a home cooked breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to find Yixing in the kitchen, plating bacon strips on a plate. Kris was standing next to him, washing a dirty pot. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, and Luhan were gathered around the table, waiting to be fed.

Minah slipped next to the Baekhyun and smiled, "Morning guys."

"Morning." They replied as they kept their eyes on Yixing, watching as he brought the plates of fresh bacon over.

Minah reached out to grab a bacon strip when Chanyeol suddenly took at least half of them. She jumped when Luhan took the rest. Minah watched with wide eyes as the boys fought over the food. In seconds the plates were empty.

Baekhyun patted his stomach and smiled, "Ahh that was good Yixing!"

Minah's jaw dropped as she realized what had just happened.

"B-but..."

Baekhyun grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Alright let's go!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minah groaned as Baekhyun shuffled through more racks of clothes.

"Why do you need so many clothes!" Minah yelled, getting fed up with the boy.   
Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, "You think it's easy looking this good? Honey, I need to stay on top of all these fashion things."

Minah sighed and slumped down in the chair she had luckily found.

"Here hold this." Baekhyun dropped a pile of clothes on her. Minah closed her eyes and forced herself not to start yelling at Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, you have five seconds to get all these clothes off of me or else I'm leaving you here"

Baekhyun picked up all the clothes, "No need, I'm going to go check out now."

Minah smiled sweetly, "Thank you." She said with a tone of sarcasm laced in her words.

Minah pulled out her phone and went through her notifications as she waited for Baekhyun to come back. She froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well well, poor Minah all alone. Where's your mommy and daddy sweetheart?"

Minah looked up and resisted the urge to punch the foreign girl in front of her. Reyna Park. She was an exchange student from America. And she was everything Minah hated in a person.

"I'm not here alone."

Reyna let out a cackle of a laugh as she picked at Minah's sweatshirt, "Sweetheart, don't you even try to look good? It's like a talent to seem this...." She paused, gesturing to  
Minah's outfit, "Bad. Who are you with anyway? I pity the-"

"Actually she's with me."

Reyna turned around and froze when she saw Baekhyun smirking at her.

"I-Is this your boyfriend?" Reyna asked, clearly confused.

Minah shook her head and pushed past Reyna and Baekhyun.

"Let's go Baekhyun."

Baekhyun glared at Reyna before jogging towards Minah.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"She seems pretty annoying for a no one."

"Okay Baekhyun. First of all, I didn't have breakfast because you fat asses ate it all and second of all we've been here for five hours and honestly I just want to go home."

Baekhyun blinked, taken back at Minah's sudden outburst.

"I...I'm sorry. Let's go." Baekhyun said in a quiet tone. He walked in front of Minah, nose buried in his phone.

Minah sighed, now she felt bad. Baekhyun didn't mean any harm, he was just excited. Minah took a deep breath and calmed herself. She'll apologize when they get home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minah unlocked the door and pushed it open, which was slightly difficult when you have so many shopping bags in your hands. Baekhyun had bought so much stuff, it took the both of them to carry it all up to their apartment. Minah's stomach grumbled when the scent of spicy noodles caught her nose.

She sniffed the air, trying to see where the smell was coming from. She walked to the kitchen to find Yixing waited with a bowl of noodles.

"Minah! Come sit!" Yixing yelled as he took the bags from  
Minah's sore arms. Minah smiled gratefully as she massaged her shoulder.

She jumped when he felt Baekhyun pulled her towards the table. He forcefully made her sit and pushed the bowl of noodles in front of her.

"What's this?" Minah asked, turning to look at Baekhyun.   
He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I felt bad. I woke you up so early and then didn't let you eat and then dragged you around. You might hate me and that's okay but this is to say sorry."

Minah smiled widely, maybe Baekhyun wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she pulls a prank:

* * *

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." Chanyeol screamed as he tore down the hallway.

Minah was close behind him, occasionally checking behind her to see if the security guard was still following them.

Baekhyun turned the corner and tripped. Chanyeol helped him up and kept running.

"THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Five hours ago:**

"Hey, Minah."

Minah turned around to see Chanyeol standing nervously by her door. She knew what this meant. Minah put down her pencil and turned fully to Chanyeol, "What is it Chanyeol?"

"We need your help."

Minah sighed. She was going to regret this.

It's already been three months since the 6 guys moved in. Minah had slowly started to realize all their habits and routines. For example, every Thursday night Luhan would watch hours worth of kdramas. Minseok would make a shit ton of coffee every morning, even if no one drinks it. Yixing is prone to sleeping anywhere and everywhere. Minah had gotten quite a fright when she went to do her laundry and found Yixing passed out on top of the washing machine.

Kris was the only one Minah wasn't certain on. He was distant to her. Unlike the rest of the guys, he didn't try to get along. The only person he seemed somewhat nice to was Yixing. But that doesn't count because they were dating. That wasn't another thing Minah didn't understand, how could someone so sweet, kind and caring as Yixing end up with such a cold person.

She had asked Yixing that once but he merely shrugged saying, "Love has no boundaries."

And then there was Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Minah was well aware of these two. They were the most troublesome out of the six. Constantly screaming and pranking with the occasional singing and rapping. They were such a loud couple.

Minah sat in their room, nervous about what they were about to drag her into.

"Okay so two weeks ago, that fucking Mark Tuan gave us a dare." Baekhyun started.

Minah sighed, she didn't like where this was going. Chanyeol stood next to Baekhyun, "And we couldn't back down! So we said yes."

Minah rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming on, "What was the dare."

"To sneak into the math department office and glue everything on the ceiling."

"Oh god."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minah pulled on comfortable sneakers. She had a feeling she was going to have to run tonight.

"Why me? Why not Luhan or Minseok?"

"Luhan is too loud and Minseok is too slow. Yixing is too much of a goody two shoes and Kris won't even reply if we ask." Chanyeol replied as he put on a SnapBack.

Minah sighed and tied up her hair, "Let's get this over with."

"I'M READY!"

Minah turned around and choked on her own spit when she saw Baekhyun.

"What in the world are you wearing?!"

Baekhyun was dressed in all black, he had a ski mask on his face and black face paint underneath his eyes. Chanyeol bit back a smile as he examined his ridiculous looking boyfriend.

"What are you wearing?" Baekhyun asked, motioning to Minah's skinny jeans and graphic t-shirt. 

"Uh...proper clothes? That don't make me look like an idiot?"

"She's got a point babe."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "Okay but when we're seen and you two get recognized, don't come crying to me."

Minah sighed, "Alright let's go."

Chanyeol was the driver, Baekhyun sat in the front while Minah was stuck in the back.

"What's the plan?"

"Okay so I've been watching the security guards' rounds and they come around every hour or so. And there is a blind spot to the cameras. The back entrance of the office is unlocked because it's really freaking hard to get there but it once we're in, we are free of any cameras." Chanyeol said as he pulled the car into a parking lot.

"Yea and we only have an hour because it takes the guards an hour to make a full round around campus."

Minah nodded, "Okay but you guys owe me...big time."  
Baekhyun flashed a quick smile before tossing a backpack to her. Minah caught it with a grunt.

"Jesus, what's in here?" She groaned as she lifted it, testing the weight.

"Glue....lots of glue."  
  
  
  


Minah tiptoed after Chanyeol. Baekhyun brought up the back. Chanyeol suddenly stopped causing Minah to bump into him. Chanyeol glared at her and Minah glared back.

They waited in the shadows until the guard walked by before they continued on with their mission.

"Okay, we have to go up those stairs." Chanyeol stated, nervously pulling on his ear. Minah nodded and was about to cross the hallway when Chanyeol pulled her back. "I wasn't done! There's a guard that walks up and down this hallway. We have to go one by one."

Minah stepped back letting Chanyeol peer around the corner and made a dash for the other side of the hallway. He made it safely without the guard catching him.

Baekhyun was the next to cross. Chanyeol put up a hand as he watched the guard. The moment the guard turned around Chanyeol mentioned for Baekhyun to run. Baekhyun also crossed the hallway with no problems.

Minah watched for the signal while she got ready to run. Chanyeol motioned for her to wait. Minah waited till the guard made another round and turned his back to her before joining Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They quietly walked up the stairs and Chanyeol opened the back door of the office.

"We're in!"

Baekhyun pushed Minah inside the room, following quickly with Chanyeol in tow. He shut the door and slid underneath a desk. Minah's eyes widened as she saw a beam of light, most probably belonging to a security guard's flashlight. She tugged Baekhyun underneath a large desk with her, making sure that everything was out of view.

His eyes widened as Minah put a finger to her mouth, silently warning him to stay still. They held their breath as a ray of light swept over the entire room before disappearing. Chanyeol waited a minute or so before crawling out of his hiding spot.

"Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun stood tall (short), hands on his waist as he looked over their work proudly. Every single desk, chair, and cupboard was glued to the ceiling. They had even gone to the extreme to glue coffee mugs on the desks.

"Unbelievable." Minah whispered. Chanyeol grinned widely, "You better believe it. Oh shit, we have to go."

Baekhyun dropped all the empty glue bottles back in his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. Minah was the first to walk into the hallway. She looked both ways before motioning to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They followed, tiptoeing to make the least noise as possible, but all they were doing was making themselves look like idiots. Minah rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when she heard a shout.

"HEY, YOU KIDS! STOP RIGHT THERE."

Minah froze, "Run."

Chanyeol tore down the hallway, Minah close behind. Baekhyun was slower then she expected but he kept up.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." Chanyeol screamed as he tore down the hallway.

Minah was close behind him, occasionally checking behind her to see if the security guard was still following them.

Baekhyun turned the corner and tripped. Chanyeol helped him up and kept running.

"THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA."

"YOU THINK?" Minah yelled back as she flew past a half-asleep guard.

They ran like bats out of hell, making sure to cover their faces. Chanyeol led them outside to where the car was parked. "OKAY GET READY TO JUMP."

"WHAT?" Minah slowed when she saw a tall brick wall looming in front of her. Chanyeol stopped in front of the wall and put his hands down. Minah caught the look in his eye and sped up. With a fluid motion she stepped on his hand, he pushed up using all his strength to propel her over the wall. Minah landed with a roll and jumped back to her feet.

"Hmm, Those gymnastics classes do come in handy." Minah said to herself. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard the shouts from the other side of the wall.

"I DON'T JUMP CHANNIE YOU KNOW THAT!"

"GOD DAMN IT BAEK JUMP"

Seconds later a flying Baekhyun came over the wall, Chanyeol was close behind. They safely made it to the car and didn't stop looking behind them until they made it to the apartment complex.

Minah slumped back in her seat, "I hate you guys."  
  
  
  
  


 

**The next day:**

Minah shoveled the last of her food into her mouth, desperate to get out of the cafeteria before anyone approached her. She jumped when she felt someone sling their arm around her shoulder.   
She turned to see Chanyeol grinning at her, "Guess what?"

Minah sighed, "What?"

"We're the talk of the campus."

Minah jumped when Baekhyun joined them suddenly, "Not 'us us' but the people who pulled the prank which technically is us."

Chanyeol smiled, "What we're trying to say is that-"  
Baekhyun finished his sentence, "We make a great team."

"Ask me to help you with another prank, I will throw you out."

"Love you too Minah."


End file.
